


Pain Without Love Is Nothing

by Vellenox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellenox/pseuds/Vellenox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been cursed by some witches and while Scott deals with killing them, Stiles has to deal with the fact that Derek's about to shift and slaughter him and anyone else he can get his hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Without Love Is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by laynacakes :)
> 
> I don't know why I even wrote this but it was two in the morning and I just got some random inspiration so here ya go.

“Pain, Stiles. That’s the only thing that reminds us we’re human,” Derek’s voice was strained and low, and his grip on Stiles’ shoulder tightened. Stiles reached up, placing his hand gently over Derek’s. He lifted Derek’s hand off of him and slowly began leading it towards Derek’s chest.

“No,” Stiles shook his head, chewing on his lower lip. “That’s not the only thing, okay?” He pushed their hands on to Derek’s chest, right over his heart. “You’re human.” He pressed harder and Derek could feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. “You’re nothing like Peter, okay? And you’re nothing like Deucalion. You’re _Derek_.”

“Really?” Derek asked, dry and sarcastic. “I thought I was Miguel.”

Stiles let out a huff of exasperation. “Come on Derek, I’m being serious here.”

Derek smirked; he never thought he’d see the day Stiles stopped hiding behind sarcasm and got serious about anything other than the Avengers or Doctor Who. Derek reigned himself in, in a matter of seconds. The smile dropped from his lips, replaced by a hard, thin line. “I’m being serious too. You need to leave Stiles. Right now.”

Stiles let out a stubborn huff of air, holding on more tightly to Derek’s hand. “Absolutely not. I’m not leaving.” Derek let his eyes flash blue; a warning to get Stiles to back off, but of course it didn’t work. Stiles was drawn to danger like a moth to a flame. If anything Stiles’ resolve to stay only strengthened. “There’s nothing you can do or say to change my mind. I’m not leaving you.”

Derek sank lower to the ground, letting his shoulders slump pathetically. “Please.” He pleaded, his voice too small to be recognizable. He was too tired; he couldn’t fight it anymore.

The wolf inside of him was pacing at the edges of his sanity, threatening to overwhelm him. If that happened he wouldn’t be in control anymore and the bloodlust would take over. He would kill Stiles and every other living creature that got in his way.

“You can fight this,” Stiles tried, but he didn’t understand how drained Derek was. “I know you can.”

“I can’t!” Derek growled, his frustration granting him enough strength to push Stiles’ hand away from him. “I’m going to turn Stiles, and I’m going to kill you unless you get as far away from me and this place as possible.” His claws were beginning to extend, his eyes a bright cobalt blue. He wouldn’t be able to hold off the shift for much longer, but he had to try.

Stiles took a step away from Derek, watching him for a moment before reaching for the baseball bat, which had somehow ended up on the ground at his feet. “There has to be another way.” Stiles demanded, tapping the bat against his leg as his brain was no doubt calculating a thousand possible scenarios. “If pain grounds you and you can’t feel anything because of this… this curse, then does that… does it mean you can’t feel anything at all?”

Derek snarled, his fangs extending as the beast inside of him pulsed against the weakening barrier he still barely held against it. “I don’t feel anything! I feel numb. Empty.” His voice was hollow and deep. Stiles processed the information, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes.

“Okay.” He said, and then again, “Okay.” He dropped the bat and grabbed hold of Derek’s arms. “Scott’s gonna kill those witches, okay? And you’re going to be fine. You’re not gonna kill anyone.” He hesitated then, his hands shaking on Derek as he took in a deep, steady breath. “All we have to do is lower your heart rate, yeah? Because this is all in your head. Just like how it was for Scott, Allison, and me with the whole Bardo situation.”

“Great, so I’m my own worst enemy. We already knew that.” Derek grunted, fighting against another surge of his wolf. “If you don’t leave in the next five seconds I swear to god I’m going to-,” he tried to say, but suddenly Stiles’ nose was grazing his own and his eyes were closing tightly.

For a moment the darkness seemed to overwhelm him; his entire body felt like it was on fire. But then, slowly, sensations began to return.

The scent of Stiles and the sound of his heart beating. The taste of Stiles’ lips against his own and the feel of a hand resting on the back of his neck, pulling him, leading him back to Stiles and his humanity.

He opened his eyes slightly as he leaned away from Stiles, afraid he might still hurt him, but Stiles followed persistently, his lips tugging and his teeth nipping at Derek’s. Derek reached over to grab Stiles’ wrist and push him away again, but even as he fought he couldn’t keep his eyes open. But there wasn’t any darkness. Just the sensations. Just Stiles.

Ten minutes later, though it seemed like a lot longer, Stiles’ lips retreated, but Derek pursued him, latching on to his neck instead. Stiles’ skin tasted salty and perfect and Derek never wanted to stop kissing him, but Stiles’ hands were pushing at Derek’s chest. “Derek? Derek. Scott just called me.” Derek hadn’t heard the phone ring, nor had he heard any conversation take place. “They killed the witches. You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

Derek didn’t answer, just trailed kisses up Stiles’ neck and jaw until he found his lips.

Derek had only ever been able to use pain as his anchor; even as a child it was the only thing that could bring him back. But now he had Stiles. And that meant everything.


End file.
